Was it a Mistake
by KatieRose380
Summary: Kara daughter of U.S. Navy Commander finds there is one person really made for her, but could he really be right for her when he's a enemy ? OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

Okay people I'm sorry if this story sucks!, but I wrote this last year & so yeah :)

It was summer and my name was Kara Allerson. My father Jacob Allerson was commander of the U.S. Navy. My oldest brother Elliot was in the Marines. My second oldest brother was Mike and he was in the Air Force. The third was Jayden who was in the Army. Now living with all of them meant I'm going to grow up tough.

I actually did and I'm proud of that. It was September 1st and my father & I were going to the Japanese empire for a peace treaty or something like that. I was sitting next to my father on the plane ride to Japan. "dad why did you decide to bring me along" I asked staring out the window.

"Well I guess your one of the only people I can trust if anything ever goes wrong" he replied. I then turned to him and gave him my what most people would call it 'my million dollar smile'.

Before I knew it we were landing at one of Japan's Airports if you must. We all got off one by one. Me in the middle of my father & my somewhat uncle George. Out of the corner of my eye I could see all of the Japanese Air Force pilots staring at us.

I of course payed no attention and continued to look straight ahead. Of course I lied to myself and glanced again. I could see they were all mostly focused on me. Well mostly all of them...I think!

We then were escorted to our staying rooms. When I got into my room I felt so out of place! Nothing seemed similar to me. I mean I live in America(Hawaii) and that's what I know for the most part anyway. I guess being here though would let me understand new things. I laid down on the bed and slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The Next Morning, I took a shower and got dressed. I finished just in time to be notified that it was time for breakfast. I followed the man to what they called the dining room. I sat in between my uncle George and my dad, yet again.

I guess my safest place while were staying here. Later, after breakfast I decided I would do some exploring of my own while everyone else was at a very important meeting!

I suddenly bumped into someone while walking around the corner.

"Ah! I am so sorry" I shrieked helping the person up from the floor. Right when they looked into my eyes my heart skipped a beat and the whole world seemed to start slowing down. "it's alright"the man replied.

His english was better then I expected it to be, I could tell he was in Japan's Air Force because he was wearing a uniform. He had orangish hair with dark brown eyes. He of course smiled at me with a light blush on his face. I was okay with it, but I knew my father would never approve...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I don't know why I'm posting another chapter, because no one sent me review, but whatever...

"Oh, your one of the Americans that came here right?" He asked. "Um... yeah, my name is Kara"I said holding out my hand, yet he just gave me a polite bow. "My name is Chris" he replied. He then gave me the cutest smile ever!

A light blush was most likely on my face then. Suddenly, I heard my fathers voice calling my name from a short distance. I looked to him and gave him a 'sorry' kind of expression. "I'm sorry, I have to go, but I'll see you around"I said slowly starting to walk away.

He nodded his head in reply and gave me a small smile. I practically ran towards my fathers voice! When I arrived I saw that my father had a really really really annoyed expression showing on his face.

"Hey dad what's wrong ?" I asked. "Kara you know that you are not allowed to go anywhere by yourself !" my dad yelled. I just nodded my head in agreement & decided it was best if I just kept quiet & follow him around the rest of the day.

Once we were all finished for the day & had just finished dinner, I was walking to my room. Right when I turned around the corner 'he' was standing right in front of me. When I say 'him' I mean Chris, yes Chris was the one standing before me.

"Well what do we have here" he asked with a smirk. I laughed nervously and looked anywhere other than his eyes. "Well if you must know I was just heading to my room" I answered. "Okay, but I wanted to know something" he asked.

"Yeah? What is it ?" I questioned. "Will you let me show you something Kara ?" he asked. I nodded my head and gave a small smile. "Meet me exactly right here at 4:00 am, Okay". "Wait why so early ?" I asked.

" Well because were not if we went any later you wouldn't be able to see what I want to show you" He replied. I just nodded my head and gave a small laugh the kind of meant I understood.

He then grabbed my right hand, gave it a small kiss then walked off. I most definitely had a major blush revealing on my face. I then slowly walked into my room & then got ready for bed.

I laid there for a few seconds then fell asleep. I some how woke up at 3:49 am, which was really lucky! I got up and quickly put a dress on, and tip toed outside. I silently walked into the hall and then to the corner.

When I arrived there I saw Chris standing there waiting for me. "Chris" I Whispered/ yelled. He turned around and walked towards me. " Kara come" he said. He then grabbed my hand pulled me with him.

We walked/ Ran for a few minutes until we stopped in front of something. "are we there" I asked from behind him. " yeah come on look" he said pushing me out in font of him.

There in front of my was a beautiful meadow with a stunning sun rising right in font of my eyes...


	3. Chapter 3

WOW chapter 3 yay! & thanks for those reviews :) It's good to know that some people like my story.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew all around us. Flower petals flew everywhere and went perfect with the sun rise! I was stunned, this was amazing and it kind of felt like a dream.

I turned around and faced Chris, looking straight into his eyes. He smiled and took both of my hand into his, squeezing tightly. "Kara I want to spend every single second of every single day with you" Chris whispered into my ear.

He then gently laid me on the floor & then laid next to me. We then stared into each others eyes like nothing else in the world mattered. "I could hold you in my arms forever & never let go".

"Yeah, I feel like I've know you for a life time & I never want you to let go" I replied. I then snuggled up to his chest, the whole time not breaking eye contact. I gently ran my fingers over his lips, mesmerized by how perfect they looked to me.

He grabbed my two fingers causing my to look back at him. He took his other hand & laid it on the back of my head. Then he gently pushed my into him, causing his lips to brush mine.

Finally, he sweetly put his lips on mine! It was amazing & Dang! his kisses are like heaven on earth. When we finally pulled apart we just laid there staring into each others eyes.

"You know your eyes are so mesmerizing that I really don't have the choice of looking away" He said leaning his forehead against mine. I gave a small giggle and sweetly gave him another light, but breath taking kiss.

"And I adore you to no end" I replied. He gave a smirk and leaned in to give my neck a light kiss, which of course got a giggle out of me. It was now around 6:00 am and tokyo was coming alive.

" Come on I better get you back" Chris said helping me stand up. Chris then picked me up bridal style and carried me back the whole way. It was really romantic, but I can walk you know...


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to the people who send reviews, it means a lot to me :)

When we finally arrived back he walked to me to my room. "You know darling my heart skips a beat when I'm with you" He whispered into my ear. I gave a small giggle and hide my face in his chest. " thanks & when i'm with you my legs turn to jello" I replied with a laugh.

He gave me a light kiss and then was on his way. I watched his retreating figure until it finally was completely gone! I silently slipped into my room and got ready for bed. The whole time just thinking about the meadow... and Chris & I. There was just so much love between us and it was hard not to notice it.

I finally slipped into a deep, peaceful sleep that took me quickly.

When I awoke it was around nine in the morning! I had only slept for what? like three hours more? That's booty! I laughed to myself about the choice of language I decided to use. Wow was I such a loser...

I got ready quickly and went to eat breakfast with all the other people I came here with. Which means that this whole breakfast thing was... boring! Okay, maybe not boring boring, but my dad kept asking me about my love life... and that's when it starts getting really really really awkward.

Anyways I ended up just walking around, searching for Chris. Oh yeah, and I think I just found him. I tapped his shoulder and he quickly turned to face me. When he saw it was me he broke into a huge grin.

He picked me up and spun us around. I was laughing the whole time not ever wanting this moment to end. " Hey have you ever been in a japanese plane"? he asked. I shook my and gave him a confused look.

He gave me a smirk and grabbed my hand dragging me towards where their planes were. When we got there now one was around since it was like 11, but still. We ended up stopping in front of one nice looking planes. Chris then hopped in and then grabbed me, pulling me into the cockpit.

I was now sitting in his lap with his uniform jacket on. I snuggled up to him while he started the plane. It was really loud, but I was to distracted by Chris to realize we were now raising in the sky. I looked out the glass of the cockpit and was stunned. There was clouds everywhere and you could see most of tokyo below us.

I looked back to Chris and he looked to me. Chris then leaned down and gave my lips a sweet, delightful kiss. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on his warm chest. This was so peaceful and relaxing, this was the perfect way to spend half of your day.

I opened up my eyes again just started at Chris so lovingly that it kind of hurt. He looked down again and laughed that I was still staring at him. Chris then put his lips on my forehead and just stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Marry me" he suddenly said. I turned around to looked at him with the " are you joking" type of look. "What?" I asked. " Marry me, I know I've only known you since yesterday, but don't you believe in love at first site" He asked. " of course I do, but marry you? I mean I love you... but don't you think that's going a little to fast" I questioned.

" Of course it is, but if I waited longer you'd be gone and I would never get a chance like this again... I mean you don't have to marry me now just when we met again then we can" He asked. I let out a loud sigh and looked ahead.

" Chris I've only known you for two days now and here you are just asking me to marry you?" I said. He nodded his head and then returned his eyes to the sky, most likely as a distraction. " I mean I would love to, but what would I do about a ring and planning it".

" I already have a ring and as for planning it do whatever you want... we can get married in a few months" he replied. " I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, but yes I will marry you" I answered...


End file.
